The present invention relates to a device for measuring the flow of fluids through well bore tubing, and more specifically to a flow measurement mandrel that can be connected to a string of tubing and measure the rate of flow therethrough by diverting the flow through a secondary flow passageway without restricting the main bore of the mandrel.
Conventional methods of flow measurement through venturi flumes require a restricted through bore to provide a pressure drop and monitoring flow rate. This restricted bore prevents wireline operations. Thus, there is a need for a flow measurement device that does not require a restricted bore and will permit both full bore flow of fluids and the passage of wireline tools to the bottom of the well.